Владыка эльфов Лихолесья
Военачальник''' лесных эльфов''' появляется на верхнем этаже башни Лесного королевства. Они легко узнаваемы по их зелёным плащам и дадут сдачи, если на них напасть. Капитаны лесных эльфов вооружены луками и мечами. Если вы наберёте +250 репутации с Лесным королевством, то сможете нанять воинов у капитана. Найм Ниже перечислены воины, которых можно нанять у капитана, а также репутация с Лесным королевством и серебряные монеты, необходимые для найма. Помните, что при увеличении репутации уменьшается цена. После найма воинов у военачальника, игрок получает достижение "Защитник Лихолесья". Добыча Фразы Дружелюбные * Even my tireless warriors desire payment, Person. * If you fight with us, Person, then we shall fight with you. * I suppose I could delegate some Elven warriors to you - in exchange for a small payment, of course. * There are many skilled warriors under my command. * Have you any silver coins with which to buy the forces of the Woodland Realm? * In these gloomy times we must keep to ourselves and protect our own realm. But I can offer you some of my troops, for a price. * It seems that you are an Elf-friend, Person. I shall allow you to lead my warriors. * We Elves of Mirkwood, due to an incredible amount of threats, have become incredibly good at fighting. * Have you any silver coins with which to buy the forces of the Woodland Realm? * I will allow you to hire some of our valiant warriors, for you have proven that you are a true friend of our kin. * Do you seek to hire warriors? My Elves might chance to follow you, Person. * Greetings, Person! Do you seek to command the mighty Elven warriors of this realm? * We Wood-elves are not cheap brawlers, Person. * I have the finest warriors in all of Mirkwood! Нейтральные * You are no great warrior of the Elder Days, Person, nor a Man of the West. Begone! * You would seek to hire my warriors? Ilúvatar has place no bounds on the folly of Men. * I do not deem you worthy enough to command my excellent warriors. * We Wood-elves will not fight for one so young as you, Person. * What foolishness makes you think an Elf of Mirkwood would follow your lead, Person? * You are not yet ready to command our kin, Person. * No Elf of Mirkwood would follow your command. * Great Men sometimes fight with us in battle. You are no great Man, Person. * Which fool gave you passage into our lands? * Only the mightiest of Men are fit to command the warriors of Mirkwood, Person. * Prove your allegiance to our kin and I may consider giving you some troops!. * I have yet to see any Adan of Endor capable of leading Elves, and you are no exception, Person. * My mighty warriors shall only follow true friends of our kin. Враждебные * Back into the shadows, you villain! * Begone from our lands, scum of Dol Guldur. * Go back to the darkness whence you came! * Go and kiss an Orc! * Take your evil and flee these lands, Person! * You should not have come here! * We do not welcome your kind here. * You were wrong to set foot here, Person! * One way or another, you shall depart our lands! * Death to the foes of the Elves! * Who brings to us this token of doom? * You shall soon meet your end, servant of evil. * You are mistaken if you think you can threaten us! * To Udûn with you! * You are no match for the warriors of the Elvenking! * Flee, Morgul-scum! Категория:Лесное королевство Категория:NPC Категория:Добро Категория:Эльфы Категория:Мобы Категория:Военачальники